


Deep Affection

by OUAT_Nicole



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cute Kids, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Emma G!P, Explosions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girl Penis, Humor, Multi, Post-Divorce, Sex, Sexual Content, Spies & Secret Agents, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/pseuds/OUAT_Nicole
Summary: Emma was the best of the best, known spyA very well known Lover to All through out the entire worldThe blonde had never been caught. but all that changes when a certain brunette comes into her lifeAnd makes Emma do things she promised herself she would never do...Fair Warning per usual This IsG!P for anyone wondering....





	Deep Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys I know a few, of you have noticed that one of my stories  
> has been deleted and that. Is Fate Just Is for now I am currently trying to re-write that one but for some reason  
> this story came into my head and a friend of who I have been emailing back and fourth pretty much gave me the Idea for a new story and so I hope you like this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of Re-did this story

* * *

_**" Alright guys, it's time for bed."**  
_

_There were, Two collective groans._

_" But mama, we aren't tired."_

Two boys currently were in their bed. The brunette who was standing in the doorway was the mayor of their town. She also was one of their mothers who had gotten elected. Regina Mills was a woman with Power. Being a Mills meant you had power and Regina's family was known to have it. Cora Mills made sure her youngest stayed in power which Why she was currently Mayor but at one point Regina wasn't sure what she wanted at the time she was happily married and living the life she wanted. 

A mysterious blonde had came to town. Immediately the former mayor's daughter was very intrigued by the blonde. Emma Swan is what she told everyone in town to call her. Emma had the peoples attention on her. Regina tried as hard as she could did everything to pay no attention to her. It was until a unknown man came into town and decided to To try and stir things up Emma was the town Hero saving Cora Mills youngest daughter. 

" Who are you, Emma Swan really?

Emma had told Regina everything. One doesn't say they are a spy without getting a weird reaction from people. Lifting hairs off the base of her neck She showed off her Tattoo. She knew little about her real Life. Being orphaned on the side of a road does that Regina asked her Questions. Truthfully she answered all the one's she could but the biggest One Emma hadn't answered was what made her come to Story-Brooke in Maine. 

There was a terrorist living there. Of course Emma never actually told her since she wasn't suppose to tell her. Everyone else assumed she was just trying to start all over again. Emma learned Regina got Taken. On that faithful day the blonde could not deny how she felt for the brunette. Blonde and brunette got together much to an older brunette's Dismay Emma was in love...a few short months into their relationship Regina learns the third reason why Emma wore suits. 

" I'm different Gina, it sounds Crazy i know. 

I was born this way. actually it was the main

Reason why my parents tossed me out ya

Know thinking your getting a boy but hey

Surprise you aren't....your'e actually having

A girl who by chance has the anatomy of a 

Male."

The two shared a kiss and made love as well. Nothing about sex would Emma ever complain about she loved it a lot. Graham her mentor and friend told her it was her anatomy. One year in and Regina had gotten pregnant. Being with Child had got the pregnant woman thinking about Em's Job. Although they were together Emma did not give up being A Spy most times Emma would come home bloodied, bruised & with torn clothes. 

" Swan what happened?, you promised to be safe." 

" Let's get married." 

Emma had shouted. 

Regina looked confusingly at her lover. Emma told the brunette that if they were married they would be protected. Cora of course was beyond upset learning of the proposal. They did not want an actual Ceremony. Henry Sr told them he loved that Emma had his daughter being unoriginal. Of course Cora told them he meant nontraditional since Every Woman and man in their family always had a extravagant wedding. 

" It's her doing." 

Cora said, pointing at Emma.

The first of their children was born later on. Henry Daniel Swan-Mills was born mid October his hair was a little dark. Emma had watched her first son be birthed into the world. Emma vowed right there to quit her Spying. Story-Brooke was home and she wasn't going anywhere she had a home. Turning two was when Regina learned that she and Emma Were expecting their second child which was surprising to them both. 

" Ya sure Gina, I mean really positive." 

The brunette had threw the tests at Her. Emma was a sheriff's deputy at the time which for the moment was exciting. Their second son was born around his mothers birthday. Luca ended being more tan than Henry. Born with his mother's complexion but he had Emma's hair and her Dimples. After Luca's birth Emma was suppose to Have quit Spying But a new task came in and who else was better for the job than her Regina of course was beyond livid since at the time she was being prepared to take over her Mother's job being mayor. 

Regina had been elected the new Mayor. Not even two years into their marriage she files for divorce after. Emma learned that Regina found out about her taking the new Task. Coming home she was dreading Regina. On the table was a manila envelope brow raised she walked to It. Inside clear as day were papers that said _**" Dissolution of marriage "**_ Emma went looking for her wife/the Mayor. 

" Gina..., what is this? 

The beautiful brunette looked stoic. Emma noticed she wasn't alone Regina's sister Zelena had showed up. Em threw the papers down both their boys had came running to her. Henry hugged his blonde mom first. Almost two year old Luca ran towards his mother also jumping at her. Emma as always caught the blonde headed little boy laughing while Doing so giving both boys kisses. 

" Missed you guys." 

She kissed them both. 

" Boys guess what?, were having pizza. 

Aunt Z wants some. Can you go help her

I'll be in there shortly." 

Nodding they left. 

Regina turned back to face the sad blonde. Emma had just came back from a mission she did have a few broken ribs. Nothing else mattered now besides fighting for her wife. Emma went to walk upstairs to their room. Regina went into her office and came back out holding a huge Duffel bag. Brow raised Emma felt the bag being thrown at her feet Looking back up she saw the look her soon to be Ex-Wife gave her. 

" It's your things, i mean not all of it. 

But some clothes. You can't stay here Emma

It'll confuse the boys please when you do get

The Chance just sign them Swan.."

Emma went to speak.

" I don't care, you promised Em.

Not just me. What about the boys

Your'e putting them in danger

I can't let that happen Emma What 

If one day someone finds out who

You are and finds out about us and

Them?" 

Emma understood the concerns Regina had. Henry and Luca came back with their aunt Zelena all of them laughing. Both boys noticed the sad looks both their mothers had on. Luca went over climbing into his moms Lap. Looking over she pleaded with her eyes Nodding Regina left her alone. Henry listened to what his mother had to say not fully Under-standing why she was leaving. 

" I'll be back, I promise you both." 

_*** Today *** _

Time had flown by very quickly for them. Regina had given up being mayor her Third year and went into business. More so the family business Mills International was booming. Both Henry and Luca had grown up a lot. Hearing from their blonde mother had become occasional like birthdays. One thing had changed in their household and that was the Newest addition to their family.

_* A cry was heard *_

Their brunette mother held a new baby. How did a another child come into Regina's life when she wasn't dating. It happened when a certain someone had been on the news. Emma's latest mission had gone Crazy. It was almost a year ago when Mal her best friend had called her Crying. Not crying for herself but for two young little boys Coming to The house she told Regina about a building over-seas being on fire and Collapsing

" It can't be her." 

The waiting and knowing was painful. Emma showed up out of blue of course a little more worse for wear too. A furious brunette knocked on the blonde's newest residency. The Agency had put her up at a hotel. Opening the door had been a mistake There was a slap and then words. More like curse words Regina stormed into the fancy Suite Emma Closed the door back with a smirk and locked the door. 

" Can I, Help you Regina? 

Regina was flustered. 

" You're un-believable." 

More curse words had been exchanged. After that there was clothes coming off and then soft promises/whispers. Regina immediately regretted even coming to check on her. Not soon after she was pregnant Again. This pregnancy had came as a shocker since Regina was on Birth Control. The third and hopefully the last child Regina wanted had came Right around Emma's birthday in October like his big brother Henry. 

" _Meet Koa Pierce, Swan-Mills."_

Koa despite the surprise was welcomed. The newest family member was the combination of both his mothers. Koa had both their complexions his hair was a mixture of Both. They wondered what his eyes would be. Emma just like Luca's birth missed it Cora said it did not surprise her. Coming to meet her new son two weeks later Emma was greeted By the usual disapproval stares. 

**_* Back to Now *_ **

**_"_ ** _I do not care, have it done today._

_Give me results. no un-acceptable Chris_

_I need to get home have it on my desk_

_By tomorrow."_

Regina made it home to her boys. Henry was watching a new cartoon channel while Luca played with his toys. Their nanny Hilda came walking in holding the youngest Mills. Sensing his mother he then Cried. Hilda handed over Koa she snuggled him closer Henry rushed over to them. Someone knocked on the front door Loudly Thankfully Regina Had camera's installed all over her house she touched a button and a screen popped up. 

_It was, Emma standing there._

_"_ What is it Swan?"

Emma held up some bags to her. Groaning she unlocked the doors and allowed the blonde to walk inside. Em's slowly made her way in automatically the boys rushed to her. Luca showed his mom his books. Henry showing some interest showed his mom the new toys he had got. Regina changed the littlest one and came back holding him over the Shoulder Koa had turned 5 months so he didn't know Emma so he cried when she tried to touch him.

" I'm mama Squish." 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

" He's a baby, plus you aren't around. 

Give him time. or not he probably knows

That you aren't going to be around much

Like i said just wait and see first." 

Emma stayed late, The boys changed clothes. 

" Tell us a story Mama!

She sighed, and sat between them. 

" Alright guys, which story is it?" 

" A spy story." 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some Time Ago ~~~~~~~~~~** _

_A_ 2020 Levante had pulled up. A few of the valet boy's had rushed over to the car ready to greet said man. Only it wasn't a man driving it a clean dressed Emma walked out. Dressed head to toe in Armani. Checking her watch the young blonde smirked handing her keys off to him. Hair sleeked back she turned to see the stunned young man she Winked and walked into the fancy hotel. 

" Miss Swan, Welcome to Rogue." 

A bell hop grabbed both bags. Emma watched him leave with her stuff she walked over to their large bar. Sitting Emma turned the dial on her watch and a screen had came up. In her ear was a small Gadget. Pressing a button it rang and on the other end was her boss Natalia Lucas. The woman practically raised the Spy from infancy on up Natalia gave Emma specific instructions who she was targeting. 

Just then, a beautiful woman came in. 

" Look alive Swan, That's Natasha Petrov. 

Russian double spy. She has documents

That we need but we know she isn't willing

To give them up quietly we need you to 

Persuade her in any way...Oh for the love

Of god Swan use protection and try not

To kill anyone this time." 

Emma got up, She ordered two drinks. 

She quietly made her way over. Natasha texting on her phone paid the handsome blonde no attention. Emma cleared her throat and placed the cold looking glass next to her. Natasha then looked up at Em. With a smirk Emma slid the glass towards her and sipped on her Drink. Eventually the woman put her phone down and accepted said drink from The mysterious blonde. 

" You are persistent." 

The woman Spoke. 

The two of them spoke for a bit. Natasha found herself even more intrigued by the mysterious blonde. Drinks finished Emma grabbed two twenties and went to pay for them. Emma got up to go to her room. Biting her lip Natasha quirked her brow and wrote her room Number. Giving it to Emma she got her purse and made sure to put some extra Sway into her hips as she headed to the elevator. 

Fixing her tie, Emma followed her. 

Upstairs she found the Room. Knocking Emma waited on briefly before it opened and she went inside. Being yanked in Emma felt Natasha begin to strip her of all she had on. She pulled her jacket off first. When Emma wasn't being a spy could be seen working out at her Gym. Tall-ish blonde and muscular but feminine Emma was a few women's Dream whenever she slept with them. 

Natasha smirked, going for Emma's pants. 

Emma was thrown on the bed. Watching the woman work on her pants got Emma's friend very excited. No needing to hide him The Erection became prominent in her slacks. The beautiful blonde Noticed. Brow raised she spoke in her native tongue and unzipped Emma's pants. Briefs is what the spy preferred the ten in said briefs made it self known Emma groaned feeling the woman squeeze her tightly. 

" _**Бог подойдет "**_

Emma raised a brow. 

" Do you have protection?" 

Emma reached into her pants. Typical condoms she came back up with a few in hand she just smirked. Natasha took them from said half naked blonde finding the right sizes. She turned her back to Emma. Needing the Charming blonde to un-latch it and Emma did she got free. Now naked and practically dripping with want she ordered Emma to Remove the last article of clothing her briefs Emma was handed the condom and ever so carefully put it on before she crawled into the bed and between the woman's legs on Her forearms Emma steadied herself and then got the green light she pushed in all the way to the hilt making the woman cry out they found a Rhythm and Emma went to work For the next two hours.

" What is your name?" 

Emma looked up. 

" Call me Swan." 

Natasha did just that all night. Speaking in her native tongue after Emma got through ravishing the woman. Not sure of the time She slid the last used condom off her body. Slowly she got out of the bed. Her partner fast asleep Emma grabbed the device needed to extract the Info. once uploaded Emma got dressed and left without even a note Outside her car was ready and waiting. 

" Thanks kid, here's a tip." 

Emma handed him a 100. 

_*** Head-quarters *** _

_Emma drove her car through._

Stopping she got out the car. Automatically it locked and she pushed a button that looked like an elevator. Going down Emma had the flash-drive sitting in her right pocket. Down below she saw people. Greeting a few she walked further down the hall she then came to a full Halt. Before Emma could knock they opened and she was called in at the Desk was a large table and a spinning chair someone was sitting in they turned around. 

" Bout time Swan, did you get it?" 

Emma took it out. 

" Got it right here." 

A man walked in. 

" August take this." 

Emma went to leave. 

" Not so fast Swan, go see Graham first. 

He's got new toys. and you need to de-brief

Once it's done then you can go home for a 

bit." 

Emma left the office, and went to see the tech wiz.

_**Alright so this is a new story, since I deleted Fate Just Is...This guy** _

_**Popped into my head literally. While I'm about to fly out of the country I hope** _

_**Some people like it and here's hoping i can re-write Fate just is a little differently I was suppose to update** _

_**but it didn't sit right with me but I promise no more deleting for now at least...** _

_**Next chapter I'll go back deeper, writing on how Emma became a spy in the first place** _

_**And of course all of her training. and what her next mission will be and of course I will** _

_**also jump back to the present since Emma will be sticking around a little more and I wanna**_

_**Get deeper into how she got to Story-brooke and what happened after leaving it.** _

_**Translation for : " Бог подойдет "**_

_**" God will it fit "** _


End file.
